


You will never hear it from me

by THEassassinpeanut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alfa Levi, Alpha/Beta, Broken Promises, Conflict, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hard to deal with, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internal Conflict, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Not Happy, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Poor Life Choices, Public Sex, Reader and Levi do it, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Wilderness Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut
Summary: Captain Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier and his Cadet are camping for the night. His cold persona isn't compatible with her warm one and that is a big no no.Once again, conflicts that have affected them since the first time they met, have intruded in their path. Stressfully putting everything they worked so hard to the limit.~ I'm adding a few extra things and stuff. Until i get satisfied with it.~
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, You - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You will never hear it from me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to prove to myself that i can finish a story. Even if it's a oneshot... Yeah, i have unfinished works and some of them are oneshots. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I try to keep it up but then everything kinda seems to fall apart. Anyway i hope you like this cold one. I'm proud of myself for managing to pull out a Y/n too. OOF
> 
> Also, M scene.

They both sat in silence around the fire camp, the wood crackling under the pressure of fire, and the sounds of the night, soothing their inner thoughts. The tall trees protected them from the very light rain that reached the ground, their surroundings mostly covered in thick vegetation, providing them with a sense of protection.

Y/n was hugging her knees, blinking sluggishly, eyes transfixed on the fire. She averted her keen eyes towards her Captain that was in a spellbind like state. Crouched with his palms up towards the heat source, mind distant from whatever was worrying him out.

The fire made his crouched silhouette flicker smoothly on the ground. His sharp jawline easily standing out and locks of hair visible from his green hood cloak. She felt her cheeks starting to warm up the more she stared, cursing for not pulling her hood up.

She gawked and quickly turned her attention back to the fire, snuggling her face comfortably on her still crossed arms. Butterflies stared to aggressively fly inside her stomach as she once more found her eyes back at her Captain.

Levi was still staring at the fire, in the same crouched position, forearms now resting on his knees. Y/n failed to realize she was now brazenly staring at him, her lips barely touching as her eyes light up when the sound of his voice spooked her. “Where are you looking at, cadet?” He asked not looking at her.

Y/n lurched, now adding an extra blush as she was abashed from being caught red-handed. She hoped he would let it slide and go back to whatever haunting thoughts he was having. But that was not the case. “I asked you a question.”

“I-hm-N-Nothing, Captain.” Y/n managed to gurgled it out, voice staggering from such embarrassment. She bit her lower lip, looking back at the fire not coveting to exchange dialogue at all. She adjusted her figure into a crossed legged position, gripping her ankles, trying her best to not let that shaky motion take over her treacherous body.

She felt Levi’s eyes on her. She did not need to let her eyes drift towards him to tell her that, but she stubbornly compelled to it anyway. He was gazing her, lips slowly closing when his eyes found the fire again. He waited a bit before talking again. Crushing whatever expectations she still had within her in his most collected tone. “My answer still stands.”

“I-hm. Still I can’t see why?” Y/n bluntly sat on her knees, directing her body towards him. Her voice held determination and her tone was set to not drop the topic that easily. Even though she most likely be unsuccessful. She scratched her knees, hands curling into a fist. His cold tone and the way he delt with everything sometimes clashed with her warm and caring personality in a level that from time to time they couldn’t even spare a glance at each other much less stay in the same room.

She waited impatiently for his response, but he never directed a word towards her. Instead he kept looking at the fire, some kind of regret sparkling in his blue greyish eyes. “Levi.”

“I said no.” His cold voice perfectly matched his narrowed eyes.

“That holds no reasonable explanation.” Y/n narrowed her eyes back at him, watching his stare getting gallingly darker. “I did exactly what you told me to. I-!”

“I failed to realize what type of explanation i own you, _Cadet_.”

Y/n raised her hands in defeat, sitting far away from his area. She avoided looking at him at all, a turmoil of emotions flying uncontrollably, the butterflies on her stomach painfully pinching her. “Don’t tell me you’re going to sulk like a child.”

“You berated me nonstop to make up my mind and take initiative and then you do this?”

“I should never have said that.” His honest crude words stung her heart. It felt like a strong punch in her gut, that made her poor butterflies fly around in pure anger.

“This is all on you.” Y/n accused, standing up, pointing a finger at him. “You’re such a heartless idiot that you can’t even assume your responsibilities like a man.” Levi narrowed his eyes, his jaw painfully clenching at her frank accusation. She was right, it was all on him, he dragged her into this and then at the last minute ditched it all like it never happened.

“And you should know better.” He got up, glaring at her with the same intensity. She always manages to infect even the corners of his mind, melancholy mocking him, making him feel weak and from time to time disgustingly needy. He doesn’t like that. That’s not truly him. It was never him in the beginning.

He knew he should have never picked her up for his squad. His rational mind told him to revoke her admission, to stay away at all costs, but even that rational side failed to realize, he was already too entailed with her. After all, he was the one that had hauled her in. The one that pulled the strings and made it happen. It was obvious she’d eventually want more than quick escapades to go around. Something he never felt personally secured to give in. Neither did he not straight it out to her.

Despite her being right, he could not handle that attitude of hers. It hurt. And he hates himself even more, because he’s the one to blame. If he didn’t want things to escalate that high, why didn’t he put a stop to it? Did he truly wanted that to happen? Was it so good and worthy that he ignored it all and allowed to come this far? Was it because she had kept her distance and he felt obligated to purse her? Why did he pull this conversation?

_Damn it._

Levi ‘tched’ and sat down, biting the inside of his cheek, irregularly inspecting his fingernails, like it suddenly became the most interesting thing around him. His blood was boiling inside his veins, his mind was already obscured of any details of this suicide mission. He effectively started to let her voice fade into the night’s background sounds, until the very faintly mention of the word dying and mission snapped him out of his half trance.

He looked up at her moist eyes, her gripped almost discolored fists, craving his punchable face so bad. Weeks earlier they had a dreadful argument about this important ‘ _pointless’_ mission. It was so ugly that he had set her aside completely, putting his best well trained stoic cold manners in action. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was essential for this mission, he would go onward with the no regrets decision of permanently kick her out. Out of the mission, out of the Scouts…Out of his life.

This all went down the hill, when she wanted him to say those three cursed little words.

Saturated with the lack of response and emotional wreckage she was feeling at the moment, Y/n launched at him. Levi skillfully took a hold of her fisted hands, directing his right foot towards her feet, tripping her backwards. He tightly held her wrists above her head, standing between her legs, one ankle pressing her knees down, stranding her in place, putting pressure on them. He gritted his teeth, fighting her squirming form until she tired herself. “ _Are you done_?” He panted, looking down at her closed eyes, his sugary breath making strands of hair dance lightly. In other circumstances, with no emotional drama enrolled in, they’d be loving to be in this situation. “ _Hm_?” His eyes gleamed under his hood, his hair dancing around with his head movements.

Y/n refused to look at him, the flashes of him courting her crossed her mind, contradicting the cold heartless man before her. To think about Captain Levi, humanity strongest soldier, going out of character to court a subordinate was something many people wouldn’t believe if she babbled it with pride and exhilaration. He never gave the impression of being the type of person that went out of his way to do such thing. But he did. And in the end, in this last year to be more exact, it has been more than a meaningless courtship where it did involve more than intimate thoughts, dreams and goals. 

Y/n has always been a sucker for romance that it also got powered with the fact that she had no one left in this world. Sometimes creating bonds that went to borderline obsession. But she never considered herself fanatic with him. Or was she? 

She snapped her eyes open, looking straight into his soul. Her staggering breath indicating she would burst out crying like a broken-hearted soul, if she went down any further. “ _I’m sorry._ ” She breathed out a sincere apology, shaking her head slowly. “ _I’m so sorry._ ”

Levi stared at her wordlessly, his eyes darting across her face, seeing the gleam that he admittedly longed for, growing weaker and weaker. He felt an uncomfortable dull lump struggling to go down his throat. His hands gripped her wrists a little harder than he wanted. It was her small yelp that snapped him out of his thoughts.

Levi watched her with half-lidded eyes, breath caught in his throat when he closed the gap between them, closing his eyes when their lips connected. His lips were so soft and his kiss was not demanding but more like a comfort caress. He felt her grimacing and stopped. Keeping his pressed palms on the ground, giving her a bit of space, staring keenly at her. 

Y/n was gazing him with inordinate tempting crave and confusion. His gentle tantalizing faint voice, resonating in all corners and angles of her mind. From those alluring cursing words of ecstasy she was providing him, to those erotic plaguing tainted growls and indistinct moans, she never thought a man such as him could do.

Her cold fingers graced his jawline, ghostly trailing that majestic sculptured features, before cupping his face and bring his lips to hers once more. She hummed, letting her fingers running in his silky hair, the nearly dry tears traces itching her skin.

They kissed each other in a passionate sluggish sensual pace. Months apart, from his initiative, had manufactured a wall of desires and mayhem within them. Prompting both to slip into a chaotic search of pleasure that had led to some petty immature retribution from each party. All of that caused, because of some simple glimpses from each other. That was enough to pressed them into find comfort in different people and play those childish games.

Those months that had deprived them of any type of physical contact from each other had built up such outstanding tension that contaminated even the meekest glances and manipulated the most unpretentious scents into animalistic cravings.

Levi left her lips, trailing pressured kisses down her jawline to the soft spot he had memorized so well. His hand momentarily leaving her hair to take a hold under knee, prying her legs open so he could fit in. He impatiently took in her scent, nibbling at her ear, hair tickling her skin in the process. He softly huffed out, leaning back to look at her crimson face.

Y/n eyes snapped towards the fire and the cracked wood, she noticed from the corner of her eyes, Levi going down to kiss the other side of her neck. She gasped, grimacing in pain when he sank his teeth down on her delicate skin. His lips quickly sucked the pain away, hands shaking to unbutton her pants.

Y/n placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away, running her hands over his shirt, feeling his toned body under the fabric. Levi stood immobile, eyes fixed on her hands, unbuttoning his shirt shambolically because his harness didn’t allow her to correctly expose him. He breathed low and in stress, his chest rising and skin hot, his bangs balancing slickly. The swell on his pants begging him to be released from its prison, pleading to be engulfed by her warmth.

Y/n sat up with him still trapping her legs, her hands clasped on his arms, tongue trailing up his defined muscles, going up to his nipples, rolling the tip of her tongue on them. She heard him stuck in a breath, a gentle yet stern hand caught her hair, as he allowed her to continue. She massaged his sides, getting lower and lower until her flexibility didn’t allow her to go further.

Levi pulled her head back, pushing her down, adjusting himself to be between her legs, setting one knee down beside her waist and keeping the other up. He kissed her feverishly, his other hand successfully slipping inside her pants, under her panties, running a single finger from her moisturized center up to her nub. She gasped against his lips, when he traced weak circles around her sensitive swollen area. Her fingernails sinking on his shoulders, making him hiss as he nested on her neck, hearing her sweet hums turn into strained growls from his incessant rubs. 

Levi looked at her eyes, his pupils dilated with a tint blush on his face. He kissed her one last time, skilled fingers holding the hem of her pants. He only managed to pull them down a little before Y/n, grabbed his hands, his eyes working in an upset frown. “ _Lay down_.” She breathed in yearning, putting a hand on his shoulder and slamming his body on the ground before he could protest.

Levi kept his head up, watching carefully, Y/n unzip his pants. He bucked his hips up, helping her slide them down to half of his inner thighs. His erection instantly stood out, the pressure blissfully lessening on his ravening hard member. His unnervingly hands ghosted around her face, watching as she licked her lips in anticipation. He bit down his lower lip before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Shuddering in anticipation of the unholy things she was about to do to him.

Y/n grabbed his member, feeling it anxiously pulsating around her hand. She started to massage it gently, stroking its length up to its tender head. Feeling those little veins that went all the way twitching under her magical touch. Levi panted a somber jeer, looking up at her, his libidinous eyes and gritted teeth, silently threatening to take over, if she didn’t take action.

He finally sighed in gratification, lowering his head again and staring at the tree branches when Y/n engulfed his member in her damp divine mouth. She vacuumed him hard, slurping as soon as she caught her breath. Levi looked up, body twitching with the feeling of Y/n’s tongue teasingly licking its head. He gaped, narrowing his eyes with lust simmering through his being. He impatiently grabbed her head and forced her to fully take him. This was why he didn’t like to give her control. She was always an insufferable teasy brat.

She gagged, scowling up at a very untroubled Levi who kept a strong hold on her head, bobbing her head, controlling her movements, enjoying her tensed up face, before allowing his head to fall back and let his frustration go.

She sank her fingernails on his hips, the vicious heat in her core, craving urgently for his rough arduous touch. Her whirrs and his groans seemed to have carelessly taken over the night. If someone was nearby, they could definitely hear them. Y/n heard him sultrily curse under his breath, his hold on her head compressing unnervingly and her clit quivering in eagerness.

Her mouth felt haggard, saliva running down from around her lips, through his length, provoking a tickling sense on his sensitized skin. She felt her toes curling inside her boots as he kept her under his control. Her nose uncomfortably hitting his end, feeling this usually dominating man’s movements starting to get edgy and reckless. Even if she wanted to dig deeper in his trousers to cup his balls, she wasn’t able to do so. She needed them to keep her balance.

Without a warning, Levi unkindly pulled her head back, using the other to stroke his over salivated shaft for a few moments. Y/n’s heart was drumming madly in her ears, her eyes impatiently locked in his member, sticky saliva connecting her mouth with his throbbing shuddering shaft. He was panting heavily, letting her regain her breath before putting more pressure on her head.

Laying her down, Levi watched as Y/n automatically opened her delicious mouth, welcoming him again. He gasped in delight, snaking a hand to the back of her head, easing the pressure of the rough ground under her skull as he once more breached into her mouth. He licked his lips, closing his eyes, hair starting to stick on his forehead from the sweat he was producing. 

Y/n sank her nails in his ass, the constant penetration causing her eyes to form tears in its corners, exhausting her mouth. She protested with a muffled whine, trying to push him away, when Levi fully pressed further down on her and kept thrusting, occasionally looking at his surroundings but not actually paying attention. He huffed an inaudible obscenity with her vibrant complains coursing through his fleshy member. Finally he pulled out, allowing her to breathe nature’s fresh air. Again a trail of saliva connected her mouth to his still unsatisfied throbbing member, her panting hitting his twitching fellow.

His arm felt heavy, shaking from using it as support. He stroked her face with his thumb, giving her a sloppy kiss, moving impatiently backwards to her legs. His hands hurriedly pulled her pants down, pushing them up to her knees. He glanced up, seeing Y/n still breathing heavily, running a hand from her sweaty forehead to her hair. She tried to look down at him, but her pants didn’t allow her to see much, just some parts of his forehead and his right eye.

With his now full attention on her private region, Levi ran a finger between her soaked folds, hearing her exhaling in pleasure. He felt his own mouth salivating with desire to taste her, his member jerking in eagerness to get trampled in her tight canal and spill all the seed he had stored in. Levi stroked himself, drawing circles around her clit, turning his hand around, slowly shoving one finger inside her burning center. He heard her sharp gasping, squirming under his touch. He felt a hit of pride for making her feel this good. Tearing down someone exemplary as her to this level, did things do him.

Levi took his time thrusting his finger in and out of her, still stroking his member. He added a second one, hearing the irresistible squeaky sounds coming from her wetness. Y/n breathy moans was such an aphrodisiac sound to his ears that he was holding back as much as he could and not ruin this preliminary achievement by giving in to his most primal instincts.

His hot hand left his dissenting member, as soon as Y/n involuntary tried to shut her legs from such hunger. He gripped her knee, quickly driving his mouth to her blazing swollen area. She moaned a loud ‘ _Ah_ ’ at the same time he shoved his finger back at her core. Her pained face wanted to see him, but her pants barely permitted her to get what she wanted. “ _Fuck-Lev._ ”

Y/n kept moaning, her wobbly fingers opening her shirt, massaging her breasts as Levi cruelly kept sucking and rolling his tongue on her clit, pumping his fingers in and out on her, sometimes in an agonizing slow pace. He finally replaced his fingers with his tongue, whirling his expert tongue in her small hole. “ _Stop._ ” She begged, almost losing herself. “ _Levi—sto--shit._ ”

As much as he wanted to keep going, to punish her for all the things she has done voluntarily and involuntarily to him, including the feisty effect she caused on him in certain situations, Levi was too much tensed and eager to get to the main point. He deviously smirked at a very flustered Y/n, again putting his fingers inside her, twisting them around, hearing those delightful profanities and gasps. He took them off, quickly grabbing his member, using her slick wetness to pump himself again. He put a hand on her knee, looking intently at the glittering skintight entrance. “ _Y/n._ ” He whispered, going in for a sturdy kiss. 

They kissed each other with an astonishing infatuation. As if they couldn’t get enough of each other. The more contact they had, more they desperately needed each other. Y/n hummed in the kiss, feeling the tip of his swollen member grazing her terrific ravenous area. She turned her face around, letting Levi mark his way down to her breasts. Taking one her nipples in his damp warm mouth while teasingly twitching the other between his wet fingers.

Levi groaned in keenness, adjusting himself at her entrance. Sick and tired of so much teasing, he took a hold of his member, using its head to tease her folds, puffing in the process. He pressed the head in, planting his hands between her ribcage, finally going in with a slow penetration. “ _Look at me._ ” He demanded, hissing as her juicy spongy walls squeezed him entirely. Her groans of pure contentment, resonating inside his ear canal. He glanced up at her, smashing his lips on hers, his weight for a brief moment compressing her down.

He waited for her to adjust to his size, more than ready to progress with their gratification. He shoved his tongue inside her mouth, feeling her arms encircling around his back, until a faint breathy wail of pleasure encouraging him to finally move. Her lips leeched onto his jawline, as Levi kept his head locked up straight, his movements slowly staring to pace up.

He propelled in and out of her, a slight blush tainting his deceitful young-looking features. Her body was balancing with his thrusts, nails now scratching his cloaked figure, teeth biting her lips hard. She watched sweat twinkling his flawless Adam’s apple, the bangs that was not pasted with sweat swayed with his sensual motions. Y/n mischievously squeezed her insides, prompting him to spontaneous snap his eyes on hers. His half-lidded eyes and mouth slightly gaping locked on her coy tricky face. He gave her a hard thrust, robbing her of a husky harsh moan. “ _Ah!_ ” She glared at him, awarding him short little gasps, feeling their hearts beating against each other’s chest. The sound of their sensual erotic commotion overpowering any sound around them but their hushed growls and gasps.

Levi kept thrusting uninterrupted, her legs moving with his overpowered thrusts. His flexed muscles outlining each detail of his sweaty worked-up body. Y/n arousing humming and face locked in pure bliss, captured his attention. He rose, letting his blue grayish eyes take in every facial expression she made, providing his pride to grow a little bit more. 

He grabbed her jaw, licking her cheek before plunging his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned in his mouth, sensing his body tense up and his thrusts starting to fasten up. “ _Ah! —Lev. I’m almost._ ” Y/n turned her face to the side, away from his lips, crying out with the sound of their belts clicking with his shoves.

She started to pound her fists against his shoulders, plummeting her nails, shocking in exquisite bliss, with her walls clenching tightly around his still throbbing member. Her vison sparkled with stars as she came down from her orgasm nearly out of breath. It felt like she descended from heaven and was rudely dropped onto the ground.

Y/n sighed in fulfilment, the distinctive intensity of his thrusts telling her, he too was reaching his breaking point. “ ** _Fuck._** ” Levi groaned in ecstasy giving her a few more solid pushes before he went completely still. She felt her insides getting warm, his heavy breathing indicating he was done. The sensation of being consummated by him, fed her ego even more.

“ _Nhah._ ” He pressed his lips against her temple, finalizing the act with three more slow forceful thrusts. Y/n grabbed his face and lovingly kissed him, her body acting from such performance done on the rough nature’s ground. Levi placed a hand on her face, caressing her, retributing the devoted affectionate kisses.

He pulled out, a substantial amount semen following out of her core. He wearily rolled to her left side, pulling his pants up but not adjusting or buttoning his shirt. He placed one arm on his forehead, trying to control his breathing, his hood falling back.

Y/n looked at him, also pulling her pants up. She expectantly waited for a while but he said nothing. She sighed in desolation, heart still drumming inside her chest, now buttoning her shirt properly. She rolled to the opposite side, towards the heat source of the fire. Her heart feeling a strong painful tug.

She heard his now steady breathing and she thought he was asleep. Something since the beginning of their ‘affair’, he had managed to extend it _thanks_ to her. She flinched at the sound of his now conclusive callous, unsympathetic voice, not hearing a single ruffling noise indicating he had moved from his position. “You will never hear it from me, cadet. Deal with it.”

Y/n clenched her jaw, using her elbow as a pillow. He was right next to her but she felt the coldness between the short gap between them. She should have never allowed this coming to this point. He went immediately back to his old ways. Just the cold tone had already told her that, a night of sex doesn’t make up no man’s mind. Especially this one, who doesn’t work that way.

She swallowed silently, heart shattered in million pieces, not giving him the satisfaction of shedding anymore tears, at least in front of him. They went back on being Captain and Cadet. And they’d never going to let this happen again.

Yes, just a Captain with a Cadet, fighting for humanity. With the great probability of the less experienced Cadet dying in the near future and the Captain moving on with his life. Undoubtedly finding his other half along the way.

And the Cadet?

Over and done for good.


End file.
